Oh My Dear
by 0-MagicMelody-0
Summary: A songfic for the Tenth Avenue North song Oh My Dear.  Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom charectors or the song 'Oh My Dear'


I, Tucker To Fine Foley, was going to finish, get a good grade on and surprise Lancer with the stupid book report about Tuck Everlasting. My two problems: I hadn't started and it was due tomorrow morning.

"Who am I kidding, I need help." I muttered. Who can I call? Sam? Says I need to learn, not copy. Danny? Away at a ghost conference with his parents. Lucky, he gets to miss a day of school. Valery? Told me if I get within ten feet of her she will pulverize me. That left... Jazz. She hadn't gone with Danny and her parents. I glanced at my clock. "1:49. What ever, she stays up late studying anyways."

I picked up my PDA and pulled up my phone AP, quickly found Jazz's cell number and hit dial.

She picked up the phone after the fifth ring. She sniffed. "H-hello?"

"Um.. Hey Jazz. It's Tucker. Are you- I-I mean... Uh. You sounded like-"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about some stuff." She took a shaky breath. "So did you need something?"

"Well, yeah. But do you want to talk about anything?"

She let out half a sob before fumbling with the phone and pushing the mute button.

I sat in awkward silence for a minute. What should you do when one of your best friends sisters is crying?

The sound came back on. "S-sorry Tuck. I'd rather talk about it in person. I don't think 2 AM is the best time."

"Jazz I don't care that it's 2. I will be over in about half an hour." I hung up with Jazz and got out of my pajamas and into my normal clothes and put on a heavy jacket.

**_I called you up, you were in bed, could barely make out the words that you said  
>But you wanted to see me instead, so I got dressed<br>So I stepped out into the snow, and walked for a mile or so  
>Felt the rush of blood come from the cold, within my chest<em> **

I knocked on the door and stood on the porch. Suddenly the door opend and reveled a red eyed Jazz.

"Hey Tuck. Come on in."

"Thanks Jazz."

"So why did you call?"

"Uh... I have a book report due tomo- today on Tuck Everlasting. I wanted some tips on it."

"You waited until you have 4 hours left to do it?"

"Well, yeah."

"Okay. I have a good draft for that book around here..." She walked up the staires into her room and came out a minuet later with an over-full binder. "Here you go. Don't copy it word for word. Mr. Lancer still has mine."

"Sure. Why did he keep it?"

"He said it was the best book report he ever read, so I gave it to him."

I worked on my report and talked with Jazz about the book for about an hour.

"Jazz, can you stay up a little later?"

"Yes." She paused for a little bit. "T-there's something I have to say. B-but I don't want you to think differently about me because of it."

I walked over and put my hand on her back.

_**Well, you finally came to the door, and we talked for an hour or more  
>Until I asked if you would stay up until four, and you said that's fine<br>But you said "theres something I have to say, and I can't because I am just so afraid"  
>And so I held you as you started to shake, that night. <strong>_

"It's okay Jazz. I promice I woln't think of you any different."

_**Oh, my dear, I'll wait for you  
>Grace tonight will pull us through<br>Until the tears have left your eyes  
>Until the fear can sleep at night<br>Until the demons that you're scared of  
>Disappear inside<br>Until the guilt begins to crack  
>And this weight falls from your back<br>Oh, my dear, ill keep you in my arms tonight **_

__Jazz looked up with tears in her eyes. "I don't know how to say it. You'll never think like that again if I tell you."

_**You slowly lifted your head from your hands  
>You said "I just don't think you'll understand<br>You'll never look at me that way again  
>If you knew what I did"<strong>_

We walked outback and sat on the deck. Jazz cried and told me all that she had been keeping secret. Things as little as sneaking a cookie, to stealing a CD on a dare so she could fit in and worse.

_**And so your tears fell and melted the snow  
>You told me secrets nobody had known<br>But I never loved you more, even though  
>Now I know what you did <strong>_

_**Oh, my dear, ill wait for you  
>Grace tonight will pull us through<br>Oh, my dear, ill wait for you  
>Grace tonight will pull us through<br>Until the tears have left your eyes  
>Until the fear can sleep at night<br>Until the demons that you're scared of  
>Disappear inside<br>Until the guilt begins to crack  
>And this weight falls from your back<br>Oh, my dear, ill keep you in my arms...**_

_**Until the tears have left your eyes  
>Until the fear can sleep at night<br>Until the demons that you're scared of  
>Disappear inside<br>Until the guilt begins to crack  
>And this weight falls from your back<br>Oh, my dear, ill keep you in my arms tonight  
><strong>__**I'll keep you in my arms tonight.**_

_**Tonight.**_

I looked at Jazz and smiled. "I still love you. You are like a big sister to me. I could never love you more than I do now.__


End file.
